Operating units may be attached to a driven movable element of a medical apparatus to control the movements of the driven movable element of the medical apparatus. For example, an operating unit configured to control the movements of a movable tabletop of a patient support table may be attached to the moveable tabletop. Once the operating unit is attached to the moveable tabletop, the operating unit may be activated, for example by exerting a force on the operating unit, to induce movement of the moveable tabletop. A handle of the operating unit may be pushed in a certain direction to permit displacement of the moveable element.
A particular patient or a particular treatment may benefit from examination on a particular side of the patient. The attachment of the operating unit on the side of examination or treatment may disadvantageously interfere with or impede access to the patient and examination or treatment of the patient on the side at which the operating unit is located.